kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
(G)I-DLE
Neon Red (P 185 C) Chic Violet (P 2597 C) | sns = }} (G)I-DLE ((여자)아이들) is a six-member girl group under Cube Entertainment. They debuted on May 2, 2018 with their first mini album I Am. Career '2018: ''I Am, "Hann" and "Pop/Stars" On March 22, Cube Entertainment published a logo for its third girl group which would debut shortly after PENTAGON's comeback with Positive. The group already counted with a former contestant of the reality shows Produce 101 and Unpretty Rapstar 3, Jeon Soyeon.Soompi: Cube Reveals Logo For Upcoming Girl Group With Jeon Soyeon From April 8 to April 12, the five members of the group were revealed via social medias, starting with Yuqi, followed by Miyeon, Shuhua, Soojin, Soyeon and Minnie respectively.Twitter: Reveal Tweet for YuqiTwitter: Reveal Tweet for MiyeonTwitter: Reveal Tweet for ShuhuaTwitter: Reveal Tweet for SoojinTwitter: Reveal Tweet for SoyeonTwitter: Reveal Tweet for Minnie The group officially debuted on May 2, with the release of the mini album I Am and its title track "Latata", which was wrote by member Soyeon, as well as the full album. On May 22, "Latata" got its first win at The Show, exactly 20 days after the debut.Soompi: (G)I-DLE Take Their 1st Ever Win Since Debut with 'LATATA' on 'The Show'! They won a total of three times during their promotion. On June 16, the group took part of Cube Entertainment's concert 2018 United Cube - One -'', which took place at Kintex in Ilsan and counted with BTOB, HyunA, CLC, PENTAGON and Yoo Seon Ho.Soompi: Cube Entertainment To Hold 'United Cube' Concert For the First Time in 5 Years! '2019: I Made, "Uh-Oh", Japanese debut and ''Queendom '2020: First world tour' At midnight KST on January 20, (G)I-DLE posted a teaser photo for "I-Land" throughout their social media. It was revealed on the 23rd through another teaser that the group would be holding their first world tour.@G_I_DLE on Twitter (January 23, 2020) Members Discography 'Korean' Mini albums * ''I Am (2018) * I Made (2019) Digital singles * "Hann (Alone)" (2018) * "Uh-Oh" (2019) Collaborations * "One" (2018) Features * K/DA - "Pop/Stars" (2018) OSTs * "Her Private Life OST Part. 1" (2019) Other releases * "Lion" (2019) 'Japanese' Mini albums * Latata (2019) Concerts Concert participations * 2018 United Cube - One - (2018) World tours * 2020 (G)I-DLE World Tour 'I-Land: Who Am I' (2020) Filmography * I-Talk (2018–present) Reality shows * QueendomSoompi: MAMAMOO, AOA, Lovelyz, And More Confirmed To Join Girl Group Competition Show "Queendom" (Mnet, 2019) Awards and nominations Trivia * Soyeon was a contestant on Produce 101 and Unpretty Rapstar 3.Soompi: Update: Cube's New Girl Group (G)I-DLE Drops Highlight Medley For Debut Mini Album * Soyeon made her solo debut on November 5, 2017 before joining the group. ** In the music video for "Jelly", we can see a girl wearing a white fox mask. We later find out that the girl was Soojin. ** In her comeback on February 2018, there is again the same girl in the music video for "Idle Song" and also some clues for (G)I-DLE members (an earth globe with indicators of their birth places and radio fixed on "450" (for April 5, their reveal date). * Miyeon is a former YG Entertainment trainee. * The meaning of the group's name is: ** "(G)" (여자) is for "girl" and "Idle" (아이들) for "children". ** The "I" in "I-DLE" is for individuality and "DLE" is plural, so the girls each have the individual personalities but they are related. * Cube Entertainment was looking for a group name and after Soyeon sent the agency her song for her second digital single "Idle Song" it became the edited group's name "(G)I-DLE". Gallery 'Promotional' (G)I-DLE debut teaser photo 1.png|Debut teaser photo (1) (G)I-DLE debut teaser photo 2.png|Debut teaser photo (2) (G)I-DLE I Am group promo photo.png|''I Am'' (G)I-DLE Hann group concept image 1.png|"Hann" (1) (G)I-DLE Hann group promo photo.png|"Hann" (2) (G)I-DLE I Made group concept photo 1.png|''I Made'' (1) (G)I-DLE I Made group concept photo 2.png|''I Made'' (2) (G)I-DLE Uh-Oh group concept photo.png|"Uh-Oh" 'Pictorial' (G)I-DLE 1st Look June 2018 photo.png|1st Look (June 2018) (G)I-DLE 1st Look June 2018 photo 2.png|1st Look (June 2018) (2) (G)I-DLE 10+star July 2018 photo.png|10+star (July 2018) (G)I-DLE 10+star July 2018 photo 2.png|10+star (July 2018) (2) (G)I-DLE NYLON August 2018 group photo.png|NYLON (August 2018) (G)I-DLE The Star August 2018 photo.png|The Star (August 2018) 'Goodies' (G)I-DLE Official Slogan photo.png|Official slogan References Official links ;Korean * Facebook * Fan Cafe * Instagram * TikTok * Twitter * Weibo * YouTube * V Live ;Japanese * Twitter es:(G)I-DLE ru:(G)I-DLE pl:(G)I-dle Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2018 debuts Category:Cube Entertainment Category:(G)I-DLE